Coincidence and Circumstance
by Telpei
Summary: Seto and Jou haven’t spoken or seen each other since graduation seven years ago. Now, in a series of coincidences, they meet up time and time again. Will circumstance allow for old attractions to rekindle?
1. Coincidence in Japan

Title: Coincidence and Circumstance (1?)

Author: Telpei

Rating: R

Pairing: Seto/Jou

Beta: Jennie B. Many thanks! offers pocky

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine. This car does not and will probably never belong to me But it's really pretty ;; http/ Seto and Jou haven't spoken or seen each other since graduation seven years ago. Now, in a series of coincidences, they meet up time and time again. Will circumstance allow for old attractions to rekindle?

OoooooooO

Part I: Coincidence in Japan

OoooooooO

Shifting a sports car into top gear had always appealed to Seto Kaiba. The growl of the motor and the squeal of tires sent adrenaline pumping through his hormonal system, and the experience was a rush like no other. Sure, piloting a jet fashioned after the Blue Eyes White Dragon had been a blast, but being in the air couldn't compare to flying down the highway at two hundred kilometers per hour, wearing a brand new pair of Oakley's. His recently purchased Bugatti Veyron was infamous for its speed, having stolen the World's Fastest Car record from the Koenigsegg by reaching 400 clicks. The 1002 horsepower engine was at the control of Kaiba's fingertips, and the power trip was exhilarating.

However, blue, red and white lights flashing in the rear-view mirror ended Seto's fun. Uttering a few colourful words, he was forced to pull off to the side of the road. Really, what was the point of spending 1.5 million dollars on four wheels and a bit of metal if one couldn't drive it at top speed? He threw the car into neutral with a frustrated grunt, and cut the engine. Shifting his hips, he reached into the back pocket of his slacks for his wallet, and subsequently, his driver's license. His severe looking expression stared back at him from the United States of America, State of New York driver's license, and as the brunet contemplated his pale skin and the obvious lack of photography skills employed, he rolled down his window as the police officer approached his car.

"D'you 'ave any idea how fast ya were drivin' back dere? Speed limit's only a hundred, ya psycho," a startlingly familiar, heavily accented voice demanded from outside the car as the cop reached Seto's window. "I'm gonna need ta see yer license, registration, and proof of insurance pronto, Mr. Speedy Gonzalez... Well hell, Kaiba, issat you?"

The brunet slowly looked up and met the surprised, amber eyes of Katsuya Jounouchi, a third rate, loser mutt with one hell of a sexy body and an attitude to boot. Silently, he passed the three requested documents out his window and, leaning one elbow on the ledge, he propped his chin in his palm. "Fancy meeting you here, Jounouchi," he greeted calmly, noting that his high school crush's physical appearance had not deteriorated since they'd graduated seven years ago. If anything, the blond looked even better, and Seto had always appreciated a man in uniform. "Or maybe I should call you 'Officer'?"

The blond let out a low whistle and let his eyes wash over the beautiful car. "Fuck, dat's one sweet ride ya got, Kaiba. And it is Officer, I suppose," he replied with a lopsided, goofy grin. "Ya surprised I managed ta do somethin' wit my life?"

"Yes, actually," Seto replied with a slight smirk, though the old malice wasn't present in his voice. "Still, it's a pleasant surprise, Officer. Tell me do they use your canine sense of smell to track down thieves, or do they only give the purebreds that honour?"

Jou sighed. "I see y'aven't changed a bit," he muttered, blushing a little at the compliment and ignoring the insult while he adjusted the cap on his head. "How long's it been?" he asked, stepping back a bit and staring at Seto's license, registration, and insurance without really reading them. "Seven, eight years? What're ya doin' back in Domino? Last I read about ya, they'd outed ya in Washin'ton couple years back wit dat guy from d'army...What's 'is name?"

"Yasuo," Seto replied automatically, his eyes shifting back to the dashboard of his car. "Yamashita Yasuo. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that news of my sexual exploits reached Domino, though I am curious as to how the information reached your ears."

"Yamashita-kun," Jounouchi repeated, glancing down the highway at the oncoming traffic and ignoring Seto's question, since he didn't want to answer it. "I guess you shut dem tabloids up pretty good after dat, huh? I ain't read nothin' more 'bout ya since den. How ya been, Kaiba? How's da States treatin' ya?"

"I've been well, I suppose," Seto replied with a sigh, leaning back a little into the fresh leather seat. "I'm stationed in New York now, where the main company headquarters is located. Mokuba's attending school at MIT, so he's away most of the time - but he comes home once a month, if he can manage it. I'm only here to take care of the rest of the Kaiba estate, so I imagine I'll be heading back soon."

Jounouchi nodded and shifted his eyes back to Kaiba. The brunet seemed tired somehow; a chronic exhaustion that caused a slight droop in his posture and stole the intensity from his eyes. "Well, even though I know ya, I still gotta do my job," he apologized finally, turning back to his patrol car. "Back in a sec, kay?"

Seto nodded and watched Jounouchi's retreating form in his side view mirror, peering over the edge of his sunglasses for a better peep at the young man's posterior. It felt odd to be so at ease with the blond after so many years of separation, but they were both adults now, and their rivalry had faded with time.

It was nice, in a way, to see Jounouchi again. Seto had known when he'd returned to Domino earlier during the week that there was a good chance he would meet up with one of his high school classmates. Chancing across the blond was just blind luck, the CEO supposed, since Jounouchi wasn't very hard to look at and fairly easy to get along with. Jou wasn't the type to fawn over Kaiba's money and power, and Seto appreciated the rarity of, dare he admit it, a good, honest friend like Jounouchi.

Sighing, Seto placed a call to the Tokyo KC headquarters and informed them that he was running late. By the time he was hanging up, Jounouchi had returned with a small clip board. He passed Seto's driver's license, registration and insurance papers back through the open window and then tore a piece of paper from his clip board. "I'm gonna have ta give ya a ticket," he declared, passing the white sheet of paper to Seto. "You c'n pay by mail or at th' courthouse or whatever; instructions are all on th' back. If ya wanna fight it, ya gotta go to th' courthouse anyway, and they'll explain th' procedure...though I'm sure yer lawyers c'n handle it if ya want dem to. If ya plead guilty wit' an explanation, dey'll lower th' fine, but I'm not sure even yer brilliant brain c'n come up wit a good excuse fer drivin 200 in a 100 zone..."

"Pure enjoyment, Officer Jounouchi," Seto replied with a little smirk. "Though I'm sure they won't accept that as a reasonable excuse."

"Nah, doubt it," Jou replied with a roguish grin. "Ya need a damned runway fer dis baby if ya wanna let 'er rip."

Kaiba nodded, stroking one hand over the steering wheel. The amount of the fine for speeding 100km above the posted limit was quite large by anyone else's standards, but to Seto, it was just pocket change. It was a pity, though, that this would go on his record...and of course, he wouldn't allow an occurrence like this to happen again, which meant that he wouldn't be speeding anymore.

Beside the car, Jounouchi lifted his cap a little and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess I'll let ya go," he decided, glancing down the highway again at the oncoming traffic. "Seems we both got jobs ta do...but maybe I'll see ya around town 'fore ya leave?"

Seto shook his head. "I doubt it, Jounouchi. I'm pretty busy for the next few days, and I really need to get back to New York as soon as possible."

The blond sighed, and Seto was surprised that they both seemed disappointed. They probably wouldn't be seeing each other again for who knew how long. "Well...see ya 'round, I guess. Have a good flight back ta th' States."

"Thanks," Seto replied, offering Jou a small smile. The blond grinned back and saluted the young executive before turning and heading back to his cruiser. Seto watched him leave in his side view mirror again, waited for the patrol car to pull out into traffic, and then started up his engine.

He shifted into gear and shot out into the oncoming traffic, easily merging with the steady flow of cars, and then settling into his seat as he resumed his trip towards Tokyo. His brain starting ticking away at his latest programming project and the meeting ahead of him, but thoughts of Jounouchi Katsuya lingered in the back of his mind. He wondered how many years would pass before they met again.

Hopefully next time, it would be under better circumstances.

Ooo TBC ooO


	2. Circumstance in Japan

Title: Coincidence and Circumstance (2/?)

Author: Telpei

Rating: R

Pairing: Seto/Jou

Beta: Jennie B.

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine. I do not profit from the writing of this story.

Summary: Seto and Jou haven't spoken or seen each other since graduation seven years ago. Now, in a series of coincidences, they meet up time and time again. Will circumstance allow for old attractions to rekindle?

OoooooooO

Part II: Circumstance in Japan

OoooooooO

Jounouchi didn't go to Tokyo very often, but the Annual Police Marathon was taking place that week in the larger city. Always one to help a needy cause, the blond was participating in the fundraising event, where the proceeds were donated to a juvenile detention center. However, just because he was there on business, it didn't mean that he wasn't going to go out and enjoy himself, too.

His favourite club in Tokyo was titled America, and it was made up to look like a bar right out of an American western movie. There were horseshoes hanging above the counter, and there was an authentic swinging door in the entranceway. The floors were polished wood, and several round tables were stationed around the edge of the dance floor. The music was a mix of country and techno, and every Wednesday a pretty, Texan immigrant came in and gave line dancing lessons.

Tonight was Friday, however, and Jounouchi sank down into his regular seat at the bar with a grin. Zachary Keates grinned back at him from the other side of the counter, brushing his thick, black hair out of his eyes and winking at his friend. "Howdy, partner!" he called out over the loud music, leaning in close and winking at Jou again. "You want the usual, tonight?"

"Sure do, stud," Jou replied, making a show of fluttering his eyelashes. He was another American immigrant, and one of Jou's good friends. Zach was ex-police force, having been removed from the public service sector when a bomb explosion had permanently damaged his vision. The raven-haired man was blind in one eye, but he hardly let it dampen his spirits. Jou held himself partially responsible for the accident; Zach had been his partner at the time, and Jou had escaped with only minor injuries while his friend had lost his job and half of his sight.

Jou accepted his drink with a grin and a nod to the other, and he sat nursing his beer as he watched the bartender work behind the counter. Zach's right eye was pale in colour, slightly cloudy, and sightless, but his other was a vibrant blue, and it sparkled with life. The blond found himself thinking of Seto Kaiba, and it was not the first time he had done so since meeting the stoic brunet on the highway a few days prior.

The blond took another sip from his bottle as his thoughts turned completely to his former classmate. Kaiba had changed since high school. Jou knew, of course, that change was inevitable. They had all changed, matured, and grown (yes, even Yugi), but this new Seto unsettled Jou more than he was willing to admit. He found that he was worried for the brunet – worried that the CEO hadn't managed to find happiness yet, despite his power and wealth.

Seto had seemed so tired, even somewhat sad, and the old fire in his eyes that Jounouchi remembered and loved seemed to have faded over the years. Seto's eyes still glinted with intelligent curiosity and comprehension, and the brunet was still proud and arrogant; however, he seemed defeated somehow, as if he felt he had failed in some important, lifelong task. Jounouchi snorted to himself as he lifted his drink to his lips once more. Kaiba was only twenty-five, maybe twenty-six, and that was hardly old enough to be suffering from some midlife crisis. The blond realized he was definitely over-thinking the situation, and it was likely that he had simply caught the CEO on a bad day when he'd pulled him over to issue the ticket. After all, stopping drivers for speeding was never a good way to meet people, as Jou had quickly learned. The officer also knew that Seto Kaiba was not a man with an idle mind, so it was very probable that the businessman just had a lot to think about these days.

Jounouchi sighed as he drained the last of his beer and ordered another from his friend, shamelessly mock-flirting with the other male. He and Zach had screwed around for a while back in college, but eventually their relationship had simmered down to a tight friendship. They understood each other, since they had both come from rough backgrounds. Zach was one of the few people that knew why Jou had decided to pursue the career of an officer. Their reasons for entering the profession were similar, after all – neither of them had had the most stellar of childhoods, and they both wanted to make up for it by giving something back to the community.

With another sigh, Jounouchi set his second bottle down on the counter, and began sliding his fingers up and down the cool, moist glass as was his nervous habit. He knew he should stop brooding and get out on the dance floor to enjoy himself – several of his friends from the police force were here for a good night's party two days before the marathon - but Jou couldn't seem to drag himself out of his depressed mood.

"You seem a little low for someone who should be enjoying a night out in the big city," a familiar voice commented from beside him, jerking Jounouchi into complete awareness.

"Kaiba!" Jou exclaimed, turning his head so quickly to confirm the identity of the voice that he nearly experienced whiplash. "What're ya doin' here!?"

Seto shrugged. "I'm staying at a hotel across the street," he replied without giving any further explanation. In all honesty, Seto had caught sight of a blond head disappearing into the bar while waiting for the valet to take his car. It had taken him nearly half an hour to work up the nerve to follow his heart and pursue the man who had, from a distance, looked like Jounouchi. The brunet was glad, however, that his intuition had proven correct in this case, and he took the opportunity of Jou's stunned silence to order a drink from the dark haired bartender.

The blond was shocked that he had run into Seto again so soon, but he didn't waste the chance to look the CEO up and down while he ordered his drink. Jou couldn't help but be pleased with what he saw, but he resisted the urge to lick his lips for fear of being too obvious.

The brunet was wearing formal, black slacks - an obvious tribute to a long day at the office. His button-down, long-sleeve dress shirt had four or five buttons undone at his throat, revealing pale, smooth skin that begged to be touched. He was still wearing his tie, but it was loose around his neck, and his hair was slightly out of place, as if frustrated fingers had combed it through. Seto Kaiba certainly knew the 'after-hours-businessman look' intimately, and he made it look damned good. Jou finally gave in and wet his lips, but he was caught in the act as Seto turned to face him.

The brunet's eyes focused for a brief moment on Jounouchi's small, pink tongue darting out to taste his moist lips, but he quickly averted his gaze. Seto knew all too well that there was no use in fantasizing about a high school crush. Suppressing a sigh, he turned his eyes back to the counter, and motioned towards Zach's retreating back as the bartender moved away to serve another customer. "Is he a... friend of yours?" he asked once Zach was out of hearing range.

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow, wondering if Seto actually sounded... jealous. The question was loaded with implications, so Jou took his time in answering. He wondered about the meaning behind the brunet's actions, and a million questions flew through his mind in a matter of moments. Foremost among them, of course, was the level of Kaiba's interest – if he was even jealous, which was a fairly large assumption. Besides, Jou knew the brunet wouldn't be in town long, so was the effort even worth the trouble? Taking a deep breath, the blond decided to play a neutral card in order to garner more information from the young CEO. "Zach and I went ta college togetha," he answered with a shrug. "Why d'ya wanna know?"

"Curiosity," the brunet lied, his expression now guarded in defense, masking any emotion. "I saw the two of you conversing when I came in." The little voice in Seto's mind reminded him that it was rude to eavesdrop, but the young executive rationalized that he was simply conducting a little background research in an area of interest. Besides, as a businessman, he had learned that exploiting opportunities was not above him, especially when they presented themselves so eagerly.

Jou considered retorting that he was free to speak to whomever he liked, but he decided to let the subject drop. If Kaiba wanted to be jealous, Jounouchi certainly wasn't going to stop him. "So, you've been drivin' slower since I saw ya last, I hope," he commented with a little smirk. Seto rolled his eyes, and Jou smiled before changing the topic of conversation. "I saw in the paper that ya sold Kaiba Manor ta Industrial Illusions."

Seto nodded, keeping his eyes on the glass of amber liquid on the counter in front of him. "Pegasus has more of a flare for grandeur than I do. With Mokuba staying in the States, I hardly have need of all that space anymore. To be honest, we didn't need it to begin with."

Jounouchi snorted with amusement, trying to ignore Seto's depressed tone of voice and body language. "Dat's what rich people do, Kaib'," he assured the brunet with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes – eyes that were shining with a hint of worry for his former classmate. "They've got things they don't need 'cause they can afford it. 'Sides, most of ya jus' like ta show off."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I'm not your average moneybags," he replied with a wry quirk of his lips as he took another sip of his drink. The mention of his old nickname pulled painfully on his heartstrings for reasons unknown. "Seven years is a long time, Jounouchi," he admitted, a sad frown turning his lips downward. "To be brutally honest, I'm tired of being in the spotlight all the time."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "I guess ya never had time fer yerself," he agreed. "Shit, you've been famous eva since ya was a kid. I don't envy ya for it, dat's fer sure."

The two were silent for a while, listening to the music and conversing shortly with Zach to order fresh drinks. The raven-haired man raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Jounouchi, nodding his head in Kaiba's direction in an unspoken question. Jou chuckled softly and shook his head. Zach would want details later, no doubt, but despite his nosiness, the blond was still thankful for his friend. Yugi had taught him the value of friendship in high school, and it was a lesson that Jou intended to carry throughout the rest of his life.

His thoughts turned back to Kaiba as he snuck a glance at the tall brunet, and he wondered if the CEO had any close friends. He had only read about Seto having one lover in the past, and according to the tabloids, the relationship hadn't ended well. Other sources of the media hadn't covered much of Seto's personal life since then, and although the blond had been snooping around over the years, he had never been able to find any really juicy gossip. However, Jou knew intimately of Seto's prickly personality from hours of arguing and fighting back in high school. He knew that the brunet didn't trust easily, and that he mostly kept to himself. It was logical to deduce that there wasn't any gossip in the media since there was nothing to talk about. Kaiba probably worked his ass off twenty-four-seven, so he didn't have time to go getting into trouble like other celebrities.

Jou hated to admit it to himself, and he knew that he would never admit it out loud, but he felt a certain amount of pity for the brunet. Seto was trapped in his life, and it was obvious to the blond that the CEO didn't know how to escape from work and enjoy himself. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, even if he could only alleviate the brunet's stress for one night, he turned to the taller male with a grin. "Wanna dance?" he suggested, motioning towards the dance floor with a wave of his hand.

Seto frowned, confusion crossing his expression. "Dance?" he echoed, clearly unable to fathom Jounouchi's suggestion.

"Yeah, dance," the blond replied with a smirk. "Ya know, that thing people do when there's music playin'?"

The brunet's expression changed from confusion to apprehension in an instant. Now that he knew that he had heard Jounouchi correctly, he turned suspicious. "Aren't you ... well, straight?" he asked bluntly, one eyebrow lifting beneath his bangs.

Jounouchi abruptly burst out into loud laughter. "Oh man, Kaiba, dat's a good one. Do ya think I woulda offered if I was? 'Sides, it don't matter ta anyone in here."

Seto was silent for a few moments, taking his time to finish the last of his drink. He felt a little embarrassed for his question, since Jounouchi was right. He managed to convince himself that the flush on his cheeks was just from alcohol consumption. He certainly wasn't blushing. "Fine," he finally agreed, setting down his empty tumbler and getting to his feet. "Let's go."

"Good," Jou replied with a grin, standing as well and leading the brunet to the hardwood dance floor. "It's 'bout time we had some fun!"

The music was loud and fast, its heavy bass rhythm reverberating through the floor and into their chests. Seto felt like he hadn't had quite enough to drink to completely loosen up and enjoy himself, but Jounouchi's company was certainly intoxicating in a different way. The blond moved in ways Seto hadn't thought possible, and his amber eyes sparkled with mischief and challenge. The brunet had never been one to back down once provoked, so he smirked and played along with the shorter male's games. It didn't take long before their bodies were brushing against each other, innocence long lost, and soon the world around them melted away into a blur of movement, noise, and colour.

Jounouchi's playful looks quickly turned teasing and seductive, and Seto couldn't help but respond. The shorter male was the puppeteer, and the brunet was being masterfully manipulated with invisible strings. Seto was drawn closer until there was barely space for air to pass between them, and each gyrating twist of Jounouchi's hips brought them into direct contact. Seto's hands reached out, directed by Jou's fingers in the air, and looped around the blond's trim waist. His fingers skimmed up the other male's back and then down his sides, finally coming to rest on his swaying hips. The puppet strings brought his face in close, so that their mouths were barely touching and hot air was being exchanged between them. Their gazes were locked, sapphire on gold; neither of them were able to look away.

"Seto," Jou said softly, his voice lost in the waves of music, but the brunet felt the movement of his lips, and the soft gust of air against his mouth. "What do you want from me?" the blond questioned, realizing belatedly that perhaps Kaiba's level of interest extended a little further than mere jealousy.

Seto's hands moved of their own accord, one winding up Jou's back until his fingers gently twisted in the soft hair at the nape of the blond's neck. His other slid up the officer's front, tenderly cupping his jaw and tilting it upwards so that their lips finally came into direct contact. The brunet lost his breath, electric fire shooting through his nerves at the simple contact. He vaguely registered Jou's hands snaking around his back and grasping at his shoulders.

Lips parted and Jounouchi moaned as Seto's tongue slipped into his mouth, the sound lost to their ears but vibrating through their touch. His dark, amber eyes fluttered closed while his fingers tightened on the brunet's shoulders. Their embrace was slow, despite the rapid beat of the music; a languorous, passionate exchange that left them both gasping for air when they finally broke apart.

They stared at each other for several minutes before Seto's lust-clouded eyes suddenly snapped back into focus. He roughly shoved the blond away, mentally wincing at the shocked, hurt look in the expressive, ocher eyes. Frightened by the depth of the emotions he was beginning to feel concerning Jounouchi, Seto shook his head, desperately trying to convey his apology to the blond as he backpedaled, taking a few faltering steps backwards before turning and disappearing into the crowds.

Confused, and feeling slightly disoriented, Jou made his way back to the bar. Zach was immediately at his side, exchanging quick words with his coworkers to excuse himself for a few minutes, and then leading his friend out of the club. Once out in the fresh air, Jounouchi took a deep breath in an attempt to ward off the stinging in the corners of his eyes.

"That bastard," Zach growled, pulling Jou into a one-armed hug as they began to walk slowly down the street. "What did he do to you? What happened?"

"It ain't his fault," Jou replied miserably. "I should've known ta back off."

The raven-haired man snorted in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe, buddy. If he's making you feel like this, he's not worth it."

With a bitter laugh, the blond shook his head. "It ain't dat simple. Dat was Seto Kaiba, Zach. We went ta high school togetha."

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "The Seto Kaiba? The same Seto Kaiba you obsessed about all through college? The same Seto Kaiba you stalked with those girly, gossip magazines?"

Jou flushed with embarrassment, but nodded all the same. "Da one an' only."

Zach frowned, concerned for his friend. Jounouchi deserved better treatment than this, of that he was certain. "What was he doing here tonight? I thought you had told me that he had moved to the US?"

The blond shrugged, motioning with a hand towards the hotel across the street. "He's stayin' over dere," he explained, glancing up at the huge building and wondering which room the brunet occupied. He figured it was probably on the top floor; some expensive suite with a Jacuzzi hot tub and imported champagne. Then again, it occurred to the blond that maybe the CEO had opted for something a little lower class, since Seto himself had admitted he didn't like flaunting his money.

"Well good, at least you know where he's run off to," Zach commented, cracking his knuckles and giving a lopsided grin. "I'll go beat him up and drag him back so he can apologize."

Jou stared at his raven-haired friend for several moments before he burst out laughing. "Oh man," he said after a moment, struggling to catch his breath. "You c'n still cheer me up no matter what, Zach," he admitted, smiling at his friend with warmth in his eyes. "Kaiba's like a triple black belt or somethin' like dat. Ya wouldn't put a scratch on his pretty-boy face. 'Sides, I don't think he knows how ta pronounce 'sorry'. But, it don't matter, honest," he defended when the blue eyed man started to protest. "It'd take some weird coincidence fer us ta meet up again, after all. I probly ain't gonna see Kaiba fer anotha ten years."

Zach sighed and let the matter drop as they turned around and headed back to the bar. He waited with the blond until his friend had found a taxi, and after Jou had departed, he stood on the curb for a few minutes longer, staring at the hotel across the street. "You'd better not hurt him anymore than you already have," he growled under his breath, finally turning to return to his shift behind the counter. The raven-haired man sighed, unable to stop worrying about Jou throughout the rest of the night. Maybe he needed to set the blond up on a date...there had to be someone in Japan that would be able to help Jounouchi get over Seto Kaiba once and for all.

Ooo TBC ooO


	3. International Coincidence

Title: Coincidence and Circumstance (3/?)

Author: Telpei

Rating: R

Pairing: Seto/Jou

Beta: Jennie B.

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine. I do not profit from the writing of this story.

Summary: Seto and Jou haven't seen or spoken to each other since graduation seven years ago. Now, in a series of coincidences, they meet up time and time again. Will circumstances allow for old attractions to rekindle?

OoooooooO

Part III: International Coincidence

OoooooooO

The airport was throbbing with the noise of people leaving from or arriving at the Narita International Airport in Tokyo. Quite frankly, Kaiba was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Media goons and their cameras were a blinding, aggravating nuisance, and Seto was very close to firing his security team for their lack of competence. His day had not gotten off to a good start, but it was possible that his bad mood could be from the lack of sleep he'd had the night previous.

After he had left the bar and returned to his hotel room, the brunet had immediately cancelled the next two days of meetings and had ordered his private jet to schedule a flight to leave first thing in the morning. Luck had been with him in that there had been a tiny opening in the flight schedule at the airport, and it would be possible for his plane to use a strip of runway despite the late notice of his departure.

It wasn't often that Seto regretted his actions, but he wished for nothing more than to be able to erase Jounouchi's hurt expression from his memory. He was a coward for leaving like this, for running away like this, but he didn't want to chance seeing the blond again before he left Japan. It was a mistake to think that there could be anything between them. His last relationship had ended so badly, and Seto didn't feel ready for another one - regardless of the years that had passed since he'd so much as seen Yasuo. His chest hurt every time he thought about Jounouchi, but he didn't dare compromise the blond's hard-earned job or his own sanity. The brunet had come to the conclusion that he just wasn't relationship material. His job required so much time and attention, and as a result, he simply didn't have the energy at the end of the day to entertain a partner with false smiles when he felt like shit. A little voice in the back of his mind nagged at him, voicing its opinion that smiling for Jounouchi wouldn't be forced, and that the blond might be a comfort to come home to. However, Seto had stopped listening to the voices in his head long ago, and he easily blocked this one from his thoughts as he fought his way through the crowds towards the security gates.

However, as luck would have it, Seto caught a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye, and he instinctively glanced over his shoulder while his heart jumped into his throat. The same shock of blond hair that he had followed into the bar stood out amongst the crowds of black and dark brown, and Seto came to an abrupt stop. His security guards were instantly on high alert, conversing with each other through their mouthpieces and headsets, and the head guard placed a rough hand on Seto's shoulder. "Kaiba-sama," he spoke, his brown eyes narrowed in concern. "What's wrong? We have to keep moving or these crowds will eat us up."

Did Jounouchi know he was running away? Had the police officer come to find him? Seto glanced around, eyeing the reporters and their cameras, and the curious onlookers that whispered and gossiped about the famous Seto Kaiba. The security guard was a hulking presence at his side, waiting impatiently for an answer. "See that blond man over there?" the brunet finally replied, coming to a rapid decision. He couldn't leave the country like this. He was no coward. He wasn't one to believe in fate, but this was the third time he had run into Jounouchi during his only trip to Japan in the last three years. Even for Seto - realistic, sensible, levelheaded Seto who didn't put up with mumbo-jumbo bullshit - the series of coincidences was too much to ignore. "Send someone to get him, and have him meet me in the VIP lounge. Tell him that he's being offered a free trip to New York, and that he doesn't really have a choice. I'll cover any of the travel expenses that he's already paid, and I'll send him wherever he wants afterwards, but I need to speak with him and I don't have time to wait around."

The burly guard was silent for a few moments, but he knew better than to argue with the man who signed his paycheck. "Yes, sir," he agreed, nodding at one of his team and sending them off. "Now let's keep going. If we don't hurry we'll miss the flight window, and these crowds are suicide even when you keep moving."

OoO

Jounouchi automatically reached for his gun with one hand and his badge with the other when he noticed the security guard approaching him, and he had to take a moment to reign in his control when he realized he had neither with him at the moment. He felt Zach go tense beside him, and he forced himself to calm down. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the heavily built man, sizing him up and assessing the situation. "C'n I help ya?" he asked calmly, noticing the KC logo on the man's uniform and feeling his chest clench painfully. Was Kaiba somewhere nearby? What was going on?

"My employer, Kaiba-sama, has generously invited you to accompany him on his flight to New York," the man said with a short bow, answering Jou's first unspoken question. "He has asked me to bring you to the VIP lounge, where he is waiting. He would also like you to know that he will compensate you for any tickets you have already purchased."

Despite his fatigue due to a night with no sleep, Jou managed to hold his tongue and simply raised an eyebrow. He knew how Kaiba's mind worked, so he had no problem interpreting the situation for what it was. He also had no doubt in his mind that the security guard was speaking much more politely than Seto ever would when making the same demands. He quickly deduced that Kaiba's 'generous offer' was really a disguise for kidnapping him, but what did the CEO want with him? Seto had made it quite clear last night that he wasn't ready for whatever was going on between them. With a sigh, Jou decided that since he was going to New York anyway, he might as well save some money. Although, he had to admit that the strange coincidences occurring this week were becoming slightly unsettling. Furthermore, he didn't want to start a fight in the middle of the busy airport. He didn't want the airport security officials to come and arrest both of them. Shizuka needed him, and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him from getting to his little sister. "All right," he finally agreed, nodding slowly and ignoring Zach's incredulous expression. "Lead th' way."

Zach frowned, tagging along beside Jounouchi as he was led away by the muscular man wearing the Kaiba Corp logo. "Are you sure about this, man?" he asked, voicing his concern. "That bastard doesn't deserve a second chance! Have you already forgotten what he did to you last night? Besides, you have more important things to worry about – "

Jounouchi stopped and turned to face his friend, cutting him off in the middle of his tirade. With a soft sigh, he placed a hand on the raven-haired man's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Zach, everyone deserves a second chance. You should know dat as well as I do – look what ya used ta do, and what I still do fer a livin'. 'Sides, I was goin' ta th' Big Apple anyway, and Kaiba's in a much better position ta pay fer my ticket dan we are...not dat I'm discountin' yer help or anythin'. 'Sides, I still like da guy, an' he's put me through a lot worse in da past dan what he did last night. I know what I'm doin', ok? I'm a big boy, Zach; ya don't have ta worry 'bout me so much."

The bartender hesitated, and then nodded, lifting a hand to ruffle Jou's hair before giving him a light shove. "All right, you've obviously made up your stubborn mind... get goin' then; no use in keeping a multi-millionaire waiting for you. Give me a call when you get there safe and sound, and let me know how 'Zuka's doing."

Jou nodded, forcing a smile at the reminder of his little sister's condition. "Sure thing, man. You'll be hearin' from me in no time." He turned away from his friend and lifted a hand in salute, hoisting his knapsack over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowds along with Kaiba's security guard.

OoO

When Jou entered the VIP lounge, he found Seto reclining on a black leather sofa, his silver briefcase on the ground by his feet, and his eyes fixed on a TV screen where the anchorman was rambling on about stock numbers and other incomprehensible things. The walls were painted a soothing shade of beige, and the windows were trimmed in oak to match both the coffee table in the middle of the room and the bar top at the far end. The space was lavishly decorated with expensive paintings, and an intricate sculpture sat in the center of the table. Seto's gaze swung around to meet Jou's as he entered, and he returned the brunet's stare head on without flinching.

Jou was determined not to speak first. No doubt, Seto expected him to burst into a tirade about being kidnapped, and what if he didn't want to go to New York? But the stubborn blond held his tongue, waiting to see what the young CEO would say.

When Seto finally parted his lips to speak, the last thing Jou had been expecting was an apology, but that's exactly what he got. "I'm sorry," Seto said simply, his gaze still steady – though his hands were trembling. "And I think we need to talk. Will you come to New York with me? I'll send you wherever you want after we've had a chance to speak to each other, but I don't have time to stay here, and I'd rather be somewhere where we won't be overheard or interrupted."

The police officer nodded numbly, stunned by Seto's words. Again he recognized the businessman's chronic fatigue; the bags under his eyes were more pronounced in the artificial lighting of the building than they had been in broad daylight out on the highway. Or, perhaps Jou hadn't been the only one unable to sleep after they had parted ways the previous night.

Wordlessly, he followed Seto through the halls and along the boarding ramp that led to the Kaiba Corporation private jet. The inside was bedecked in clean lines of white, baby blue, and silver – Seto's signature colours. There were several large, white leather couches arranged around a low table, which was covered by a sheet of glass that protected a beautiful print of a Blue Eyes in flight, her scales shimmering in the soft lighting from above.

The brunet sat and crossed one leg over the other, graceful and elegant as always, before motioning for Jou to take a seat across from him. The blond took his place silently, leaning back to make himself comfortable, resting one arm on the back of the couch and propping a foot up on the edge of the table. Seto frowned, but didn't say anything until the security guards were gone and the pilots were tucked away in the cockpit. Memories flashed of quiet moments spent with Yasuo on the very couch where Jou now sat, but he pushed them to the back of his mind.

The engines started up, sending the plane into rumbling vibrations, but the noise was dulled by expensive soundproofing, and they could still converse with ease.

"Will you be staying in New York, or should I make other arrangements for you upon our arrival?" Seto asked as they began to taxi out onto the runway.

"I'll be staying," Jou said simply, without offering any explanation. The CEO sighed and leaned back, forcing his muscles to relax. Obviously, Jou wasn't going to make this any easier for him, but Seto only had himself to blame for that.

They were both silent as the aircraft accelerated, and Seto took the time to steady his nerves. He turned his gaze out the window, watching Tokyo disappear beneath the clouds as they gained altitude, and he was unable to face Jou again until the plane eventually leveled off. His eyes locked with accusing amber, and Seto swallowed back the resurfacing anxiety he had only just managed to tame. Now that he had the blond alone, he only had to find his voice – which was proving much more difficult than he could have imagined.

Ooo TBC ooO


	4. International Circumstance

Title: Coincidence and Circumstance (4/?)

Author: Telpei

Pairing: Seto/Jou

Beta: Jennie B.

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine. I do not profit from the writing of this story.

Summary: Seto and Jou haven't seen or spoken to each other since graduation seven years ago. Now, in a series of coincidences, they meet up time and time again. Will circumstances allow for old attractions to rekindle?

OoooooooO

Part IV: International Circumstance

OoooooooO

Struggling with his resolve, Seto forced his lips to move, to form words. "Last night..." he spoke, though he broke off quickly when he found that his voice was shaking slightly. Jounouchi stared at him with a single eyebrow lifted questioningly, waiting for him to continue. Sucking in a frustrated breath, Seto plowed ahead as best he could. "Look, last night... I didn't know what I was doing. I still don't know... I've been trying to rationalize my actions ever since I got back to the hotel, but – "

"Kaib'," Jou cut in, lifting a hand to silence the CEO. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his thighs and linking his fingers, letting his hands fall between his knees. "Ya ain't gonna find some logical reason fer yer behaviour. Life ain't a computer program, it don't fall inta place like ya want. If this is gonna work," he continued, gesturing with a wave of one hand between the two of them, "Whateva this is, if it's gonna work, ya gotta be honest wit me. I don't want no bullshit."

Seto snorted in disdain. "What do you want, my whole life story?" he asked with a sneer, taking offense to Jou's accusations.

"If dat's what it takes, yeah," the blond replied steadily, leaning back on the couch once more. "Ya asked me ta come wit ya 'cause ya wanted ta talk. Well, now's yer chance. Ain't no one else who c'n hear ya. Jus' me, and I won't hold none of it against ya, I c'n promise ya that. What I don't wanna hear is excuses; I won't take none of dat shit."

The brunet pursed his lips into a thin line and looked away from Jou's searing gaze. He almost, almost regretted bringing the blond along, but rationally, he knew that things needed to be cleared up between them. With that goal in mind, Seto slowly lowered his internal defenses, mentally preparing himself to honestly explain the situation to Jounouchi.

"People learn how to love when they're children," he began, turning his cerulean eyes back to Jou. "Unfortunately, my childhood ended with the premature death of my parents. I'm not very good at loving people, Jounouchi, with the exception of one person: Mokuba. My whole life revolved around him until he left for university. As you know, he finished high school in New York, and I told you out on the highway that he's at MIT right now. It's hard for me to admit it, but he doesn't need me anymore. I'll always be his older brother, and we'll always be family, but I'm not his father. He can take care of himself.

"I started seeing Yasuo while Mokuba was still in high school," Seto continued after a short pause, and the only sign of his discomfort was a slight twitching of his fingers. Surprisingly, he managed to keep his voice steady. He was reluctant to speak of his past relationship, but he knew that Jou deserved an explanation. "I realize now that I wasn't ready for that type of commitment. It was too soon after we had left Domino, and looking back, I know that I was trying to hold on to our old home. I was lost when we came here, even though my English is perfect. I had to earn my employees' respect and trust all over again. I met Yasuo during a conference on virtual reality technology where I was giving a presentation on Kaiba Corp. progress. He came to speak with me afterwards, and told me that he was impressed with my company's work. I quickly realized he was looking into the technology's uses for the military, and initially, I hated him for it. However, he was an influential person due to his military rank, so when he invited me to dinner to further discuss my inventions, I felt I couldn't refuse."

Seto sighed, his eyebrows creasing as his repressed memories resurfaced. He searched Jou's face for some kind of reaction, but the blond's expression was unyielding. Gathering his resolve to continue, Seto resumed his story. "During that dinner, I came to realize that Yasuo was more than just a man in a uniform, and his intelligence surprised me. He asked me out to dinner again, I accepted, and things progressed from there.

"Things between us deteriorated quickly," the brunet admitted, shifting his gaze to the shimmering scales of the Blue Eyes fixed in the table between them. "Yasuo didn't anticipate the demands of my job; he wasn't expecting my late hours, he wasn't expecting me to work on holidays, and he had little tolerance for my irritability. I realize now that I was at fault, too, but at the time I didn't see it. I thought he was being unreasonable when he asked to see me at least once a week, but if I had had a true interest in Yasuo, I know I would have made the time to see him more often than that. But in the end, none of it mattered. We fought often, but our last fight was by far the worst. I can't remember what either of us said, but we both left with the intention of never seeing each other again, and I haven't talked to him since. I wish I had handled the situation more rationally, but you know as well as I do how my temper can get away from me."

Jou's lips quirked a little at that comment, and Seto gave a wry smirk as well. "I can't argue wit dat," the police officer replied, shaking his head slightly. He was silent for a moment longer, and Seto didn't venture further. He sensed that Jou wanted to speak, and he had mostly finished his story, so he waited patiently.

"When you left last night...it hurt, Kaib'. It hurt deep," the blond ventured, his lips turned down in a frown and his eyes reflected quiet pain. "But now I c'n kinda understand why ya did what ya did. Ya prob'ly wouldn't ever admit it yerself, but yer just as scared as I am by what we've got goin' on."

The brunet shook his head with a soft sigh. "That's where you're wrong, Jounouchi. I can admit it quite easily... I'm scared of you because of the way you make me feel. You're the only person who can take away my control without any effort involved. When I'm around you, I act irrationally, and we both know it. Back when we were in high school, I dealt with my feelings by way of anger and petty, immature insults. I truly am sorry for the way I treated you. I have always considered you to be an honest and loyal friend, Jounouchi... I still do."

Jou smiled, and the gesture was soft and warm. Seto felt the sudden urge to lean across the table and claim his supple lips, but the brunet knew he didn't have the right. Taking in a shaky breath, Seto continued, even though his hands were beginning to tremble again. "However, I don't want to betray your trust. Last night was a mistake, not only because my job simply doesn't allow me to have a relationship, but because I refuse to put yours at stake."

Before the CEO could go on with his carefully rehearsed speech – he had been going over the reasons why he could not get involved with Jounouchi ever since he had fled the bar the previous night – Jounouchi interrupted.

"My job?" the blond asked incredulously, his quick temper showing through his previously calm façade. Obviously he had not expected this turn of events. "What's dat got ta do wit' anythin'?"

"I was about to explain," Seto replied, unable to resist the smirk that touched his lips. Jounouchi really was predictable sometimes. However, the brunet quickly sobered as he explained his reasoning. "When Yasuo and I broke up, his career was ruined. The military in the US is tolerant of homosexuals in general, but Yasuo's commanding officer was highly prejudiced. He did everything in his power to have my ex-lover removed from the armed forces, and because of that man's rule, Yasuo was forced to leave everything he had worked for and everything he had dreamed of because of his involvement with me."

"And ya think the same's gonna happen ta me," Jou replied with a scowl and a snarky tone of voice. "Ya think yer so smart, runnin' off on me like dat 'cause ya think yer protectin' me from myself, huh? Is dat it?"

Seto frowned. "It's for your own good, Jounouchi. I know how hard you've worked to be where you are now, and I won't jeopardize that. You deserve better."

Jounouchi laughed, but the sound was anything but joyous. "Kaib', yer outta yer fuckin' mind. I suppose ya think I deserve some flaky little wife who's gonna wait fer me at home, cook my meals, and look after my kids? Is that it?"

Seto shrugged. "I can hardly make deductions about your life when I don't know you, Jounouchi – which brings up another problem. We don't know each other. We remember what we used to be like, but we've both changed. Regardless, the fact remains that you deserve someone who can love you more than I can."

The blond's amber eyes took on a determined glint, and a seed of worry sprouted in the pit of Seto's stomach. "First things first," Jou began, getting to his feet and stalking around the table. "I'm as gay as they come, Kaiba. There ain't no changin' that fact." The CEO let out a sound of surprise when Jou slid into his lap and straddled his waist. The blond placed both hands on the back of the couch, one on either side of Seto's head, effectively caging him in. "Well, I ain't flamin' or anythin' like that, but I like cock and lots of it." Jou emphasized this point by wiggling his hips a little, sliding his body further down towards Seto's groin. "I ain't never gonna marry some woman and have kids, so you c'n get dat image right outta yer pretty little head. And I don't plan on spendin' my life alone, so eventually I'm gonna find a man to love, and my job c'n rot in hell if it's gonna keep me from bein' happy. I do the work I do ta help people, and ta atone fer bein' such a rotten teenager, and bein' a cop ain't the only way ta reach those goals."

Jou paused for a moment, and his determined look faded into one of shyness and vulnerability. "To be completely honest, I was hopin' it could be you," he confessed quietly. "I ain't forgotten 'bout ya in all these years, Kaib', not once. I followed all a them damned gossip magazines dat Anzu was readin', searchin' fer some scrap a information tellin' me you were still okay, and dat ya weren't wastin' away in some boring office. I was happy – jealous, yes, but still happy – when I read dat you'd found someone, 'cause it meant you were takin' care a yer personal needs. And I know it ain't gonna be easy, and hell, I'm no saint, and I'm sure we'd fight a lot... but don't ya think that whateva we got goin' on between us... don't ya think it's worth a shot? Don't ya think we should at least try?"

Jounouchi paused, staring down into Seto's deep, dark blue eyes. He sensed the CEO's continuing uncertainty, so Jou decided to show the brunet exactly what he was talking about. Slowly, he dropped his hands onto Seto's shoulders and slid his fingers little by little up the long, elegant column of the businessman's stiff neck. He cupped the taller man's soft cheeks and closed the distance between them unhurriedly. Seto's mouth was opened just slightly, and he slowly took the brunet's upper lip between his own. Jou maintained eye contact as his tongue swiped out, just touching the petal-soft flesh, before he moved to the lower lip and bestowed the same treatment. He felt Seto's breathing speed up, felt each inhale and exhale that left the man's lips. "This ain't somethin' I c'n just ignore," he murmured, finally closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together. "Can't ya feel it? What we got... it's stronger dan anythin' I've ever felt before, and it scares the hell outta me, but I can't just let it go, Kaib', I can't. I feel like it could be da best thing I've eva found, an' I won't let it slip through my fingers without even puttin' up a decent fight. I wanna be wit' ya, Kaib'... I want us ta be togetha."

Seto pulled in a slow breath and let his eyes fall closed as well. His hands lifted of their own accord, sliding up Jou's back and gripping his shoulders from behind. He tilted his head to the side, breaking the contact between their foreheads, and touched their mouths together. He couldn't deny his feelings, not when Jou was in his arms and it felt so damned right. Their lips parted, and when the blond's tongue hesitantly came into contact with his own, Seto felt as if he was soaring through the air without the aid of his private jet.

Several long moments later, they broke apart, both breathless and flushed. Jou backed off a little bit, and Seto smiled when the blond timidly glanced up at him from beneath his long blond bangs. One thing that hadn't changed about Jounouchi was his unruly hairstyle. "Well?" he asked, his voice quiet. "C'n I take dat ta mean, 'Yes, Jounouchi, I like you, too'?"

Seto chuckled and pulled the blond close once more, nuzzling his neck and letting out a contented sigh. "Yes," he agreed. "Yes, Jounouchi, I like you, too. And now, I think we're done acting like teenagers," he teased, swiping his tongue against the blond's throat and then leaning back to meet his warm, ocher eyes. "I'd like to take this slowly," he admitted, his tone serious once more. "No matter what happens between us, I'd like to maintain our friendship. It's much more pleasant now that we're not bickering anymore."

Jou chuckled slightly and nodded, reaching up to run his fingers through Seto's silken hair and gently pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I'd have ta agree," he mused with a dazzling smile that sent Seto's heart into rapid, fluttering palpitations.

The CEO tilted his head back against the couch and let his eyes slide closed. Jounouchi leaned in to make himself comfortable and settled in the crook of Seto's neck. He wrapped one arm around the brunet's right shoulder, and his fingers began toying with the fine brown hairs at the businessman's nape. The touch was so soothing and relaxing that Seto felt himself drifting off to sleep, though he struggled to stay awake. However, Jou's cheerful, teasing tone soon broke him out of his semi-dormant state.

"Well, I guess ya couldn't resist my charm and stunnin' good looks, huh?" he ventured, chuckling softly. Seto felt the vibrations echo through his own chest, and a smile touched his lips.

"No, I guess I couldn't," he agreed, sliding a hand around Jou's waist and gently stroking his side. "You had me caught in your web when you mentioned 'liking lots of cock'," he teased, and he imagined he could feel the warmth from Jounouchi's blush from where the blond had buried his face in Seto's neck.

"Ha, ha," the police officer groused, his sharp teeth nipping at the bony protrusion of Seto's clavicle. He pulled back slightly to nip at the CEO's nose, as well, but as soon as he realized that the brunet was on the verge of falling asleep, he quickly changed his game plan. "Ya look awful tired, Kaib'," he remarked, carefully easing himself out of the young executive's lap and moving to sit beside him instead. "Why don't ya have a nap or somethin'? There's still a while 'fore we land in da big city."

Seto sighed, and then smiled slightly and nodded when he saw the determined glint in the blond's eyes. Apparently, Jou had his mind set on playing the caring nurse. He was reluctant to admit it, but it felt nice to know that someone was concerned enough to try to take care of him. "All right, I'll lie down for a bit. There's a pull out bed against the wall over there."

The two of them set about moving the couches and securing them at alternate stations, and then dropped the queen sized bed from an alcove in the wall of the plane. Seto fetched some sheets and blankets from the back, all of which were made with pure white silk. They quickly made up the bed, and then Seto shed his trench coat and boots and sat down on the surprisingly soft mattress. "Will you join me?" he asked, gesturing toward the second pillow.

Jou hesitated for just a moment, and then nodded. He removed his shoes, as well, and then lay down beside the brunet. He was surprised when Seto looped an arm around his waist and shifted so that the lengths of their bodies were just touching, but it brought a smile to his lips.

"So why are you going to New York?" the brunet murmured, his eyes already half closed and his body sinking into deep relaxation. "I thought you had some big police competition or something..."

Jou sucked in a breath, his chest clenching painfully. He contemplated lying to Seto to spare him from the truth, but he knew that was no way to begin their budding relationship. Besides, the brunet had just been so honest that Jou couldn't bring himself to be anything but. "Last night... after I got back home... there was... there was a call from Coney Island Hospital..." Jou turned his amber eyes towards the ceiling of the jet. He felt a familiar stinging in their corners, and tried desperately to ward it off. However, following their emotional discussion, there in Seto's arms, he couldn't seem to hold back the tears he had restrained so far. "Shizuka... Shizuka was in an accident a couple a days ago, and my... my mother ain't bothered ta call me 'til now. She's... She's in a coma, Kaib'... and they don't know if she's eva gonna wake up..."

Ooo TBC ooO


End file.
